Summit Whelk
The Summit Whelk is a unique final boss. It relies on boulders to deal massive damage to players. Tactics Tips & Attacks Even before reaching the Whelk, large boulders will fall at random from the top of the room you're in. The boulders are very difficult to avoid; jumping may help to determine where they're falling from in time to avoid them. Food supplies will most likely be needed, possibly even before reaching the beast itself. The Whelk will continue to fire these boulders constantly throughout the fight, so it may be best to continue moving and jumping to spot and avoid them. Its other two attacks are a minor spray of haze and throwing a line of smaller rocks out either side of its shell. When the shell is closed, its best to keep your distance from it to avoid its attacks. When it opens, attack its eyes before the shell closes again. (Note that the eyes will begin to retract just before the shell slams shut. Use this as a warning to indicate when to jump out of the way of the shell.) Aeronaut When the shell is closed stay just at the bottom of the hill to the left of the Summit Whelk, just out of range of the haze spray. Hop or hover so that you can see when the small stones are coming. When they come, move left, staying ahead of the spray of rocks. When the small rocks stop, get back into position. When the shell opens, start firing at the eyes until the shell closes. When it closes, repeat the process. Also, you can stay at the right of it, on the top part but close to the edge, and you won't be hit by anything except the large boulders or an occasional small stream, which you can dodge by flying to the right and then back to place. Then go in for the kill when it opens. Ferric Just stay by the sides of the Summit Whelk, when it opens its shield attack it with dive bombs and up-attacks. When it closes its shield, get out of its way and avoid the rocks until the Summit Whelk opens its shield again. Be sure to have some food. Crag Use the upward grappling trick to stay around the same level just above the height the small stones can reach, this will allow you to watch the whelk for when it opens while avoiding two of its three attacks. If one of the rocks hits you, quickly move further away after landing and swing back to the same relative position. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Boss Mimics: Whelk: *The Whelk Mimic comes in various forms depending on the area it inhabits. Its massive shell is a natural fortress with three stone cannons and one massive boulder cannon. This protects its relatively weak, slug-like body. Quest Relevance The Summit Whelk is only available for the quest Beast at the Peak (BG0002). Trophy Farming The Summit Whelk has no trophy associated with it. Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Bosses